


quiet

by fadeadfeelings (sadbutgay)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a tiny bit of angst, and nats very sweet, but rly not a lot, its basically a lot of fluff, nat is napping and wanda is trying not to wake her, practically nonexist, rated t bc blood, rly tiny, tw blood, wanda is sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbutgay/pseuds/fadeadfeelings
Summary: Wanda is trying to stay quiet while Natasha is sleeping.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	quiet

It was somewhere after 5 pm when Wanda strolls into their shared bedroom. She just came back from a long grocery shopping spree.

Her girlfriend, Natasha, was supposed to come back from the mission in that period of time when she was out too. And that actually proves to be true.

Because at that moment Wanda walks into the room, she sees Natasha splayed out messily on their bed.

She was somewhat still in her Black Widow catsuit. But Wanda was glad, that she at least took her boots off before she went to bed.

And it doesn't seem like she's badly hurt - that's a good thing too, Wanda notes. She smiles softly at the delicate features of her girlfriend's face.

Natasha is laying on her stomach with her head tilted to the right, her fierce red hair framing her face just as messily.

The younger woman is able to see Natasha's torso rising and falling steadily. She lets out a relieved breath.

Wanda smiles at Natashas sleeping form, glad to be sure that she wasn't dead either.

It was hard sometimes. To be an Avenger, Wanda notes.

Sometimes the couple would be separated for multiple weeks. Sometimes even weeks.

Both of them agree on the fact that Wanda is the one that struggles with all that detachment from each other the most. 

Many sleepless nights, nightmares and panics were the proof for that.

She took the folded blanket from the chair next to the bed, unfolded it and benevolently laid it atop her girlfriend. Wanting to let her sleep for a little longer.

After all, all missions that she is sent to, are a lot harder than the ones that Wanda would have to deal with.

Which was a bit unfair and in fact super annoying for her too. But apparently she wasn't with the Avengers long enough to be treated like everyone else.

And they always said she couldn't control her powers how they wanted her to, so far at least.

Wanda huffs at that thought but then decides to make her way out of the bedroom to start dinner. She planned to make a big thing out of it.

Whenever Natasha returned, she wanted to show her how much she missed her whilst cooking her favorite dishes.

But that proves to be a really hard task since she has to be cautious to not make too much noise. She wouldn't want to wake her sleeping girlfriend.

After all, the Black Widow deserves the sleep after the tough mission she just came back from.

Wanda doesn't even want to imagine what she must have gone through this time.

But after a few minutes of fighting with the ingredients and the plates, she manages to finish everything and sets it up on the table in the living room.

She would wake Natasha when everything is done, she thinks. So that she would have time left to tidy up the kitchen. At least that's what she had planned.

Because all of a sudden, a glass slides out of her hand, drops onto the floor and breaks into tiny shards. She hears the shattering before she even realizes what happened.

"Shit," Wanda utters under her breath and kneels down to pick up the mess of glass splitters before someone gets hurt.

But in a blick of an eye and before she can even realize her mistake, a shard cuts into her palm.

A small whimper escapes the girl's lips when she feels the pain radiating through her body.  
Maybe that's why Steve didn't trust her with the serious mission yet.

When the first few droplets of blood leak from the cut and unite to a small red line, an unexpected wave of dizziness hits the young witch.

Everything seems to spin and black dots appear in her view. She hates that feeling. She knows that she can't do anything but let it consume her, hoping she wouldn't fall into the shards face first.

"Shit Wanda-," Natasha comes rushing into the living room, instantly kneeling down in front of her girlfriend.

Her breath was rough and her voice thick from sleep. She must have just woken up. Great.

She takes the younger girl's hand into hers and studies the palm with a concerned expression.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Natasha frowns.

"For waking you."

The redhead shakes her head and forces herself to hold back a chuckle

"I was up for a few minutes already. You didn't wake me, don't worry."

Natasha looks into her partner's eyes and tries to gather Wanda's attention towards herself. She slowly strokes her thumbs over the girl's hand to reassure her that it was fine.

Wanda nods but looks down in guilt and shame nonetheless.

"I made dinner." She looks up with a glint of hope and pride in her eyes.

Natasha melts at the soft and proud look she receives from her girlfriend.

"Yes, I can see that."

The redhead hooks her arm around Wanda's waist and pulls her up so she can stand.

"Let's get that cleaned up and then we can go eat."

She gestures towards the shards on the floor, and towards Wanda's dripping hand.

The young girl nods lightly and leans against Natasha while they walk towards the bathroom sink, embracing her warmth.

She pulls out a first aid kit and starts to clean the harmful cut. After a few times that Wanda flinches when the open wound makes contact with the antiseptic, her hand is clean and prettily wrapped up in white gauze.

"Do you want to change your shirt maybe?"

Wanda frowns at Natasha's question but then looks down her shirt and sees that the lower half and both her sleeves are sprinkled with blood.

She nods at the redhead and leaves to change her clothes. While Wanda does so, Natasha goes back to the living room to clean up everything.

After a few moments, Wanda reappears to the living room. Natasha, who just finished throwing every piece into the trashcan turns around to hug her.

"Do you not wanna get changed?"

Wanda whispers with her face in the crook of Natasha's neck, tugging at the belt that is still secure around her hips.

"I'll be fine."

She brushes her fingers through Wanda's hair and hugs her tighter. Then she slowly lets her go, smiles and leads them both to the table, where their food is waiting.

"So, food?"


End file.
